


Teddy Boy

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [45]
Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Steve è un teddy boy a capo di una gang, ma sta per fare il più grande errore della sua vita: un accordo con gli Stark.





	Teddy Boy

Teddy boy  
  
  
Cap.1 Boss of the gang __  
  
Steve allargò le gambe sul cofano della macchina, succhiò il chupa chupa piegando il capo all'indietro; il ciuffo biondo scintillò per la brillantina strofinando contro il volto roseo. Osservò le orecchie del peluche a forma di coniglio rosa davanti a lui, lo afferrò stringendolo alla maglia a dolcevita con collo alto e sorrise spostando il chupa chupa da una guancia all'altra. Vide un braccio muscoloso dalla pelle scura, saltò giù dal cofano della macchina facendo oscillare i bordi dei pantaloni a sigaretta strappati; sorrise sporgendosi e afferrò il braccio con la mano libera, issandosi. Unì le gambe, fece una capriola e si mise sul bicipite rigonfio. Sulla pelle nera della sua base si potevano vedere le vene rigonfie e la luce del sole faceva brillare il sudore. Steve si piegò di lato e appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Luke Cage. Si tolse il chupa chupa e lo ticchettò su una delle catene che avvolgevano l'addome del gigante. Si sollevò gli occhiali da sole e alzò e abbassò un paio di volte i piedi, le scarpe di cuoio erano sporche di olio di motori. Tolse dalla tasca dei jeans a sigaretta usurati un fazzoletto e ci mise dentro il chupachupa, rinfilandocelo.  
"Si può sapere cosa vuoi nella nostra zona?" domandò.  
Bucky caricò la pistola facendola scattare, inspirò il fumo della sigaretta ed espirò dal naso. Lucke digrignò i denti, corrugando la fronte e socchiudendo gli occhi. Howard alzò il capo guardando Steve seduto sul braccio di Luke, voltò il capo verso Bucky e sogghignò osservando le catene avvolgere il petto di Cage. Si lisciò il pizzetto brillante per la gelatina, si leccò le labbra sorridendo.  
"Voglio proporvi un affare, se sarete così gentile da ascoltarmi" disse, con tono amichevole.  
Steven infilò la mano nella tasca del gilet in broccato, ne tirò fuori un sacchetto e lo aprì. Ne prese una chewingum e se la mise in bocca. La masticò rumorosamente, gonfiò una bolla e la fece esplodere.  
"Ritorna alla tua tana d'oro, riccastro" sibilò Bucky.  
Sollevò la pistola e la puntò verso la sua testa. Howard guardò la canna della pistola, schioccò la lingua e dietro di lui entrarono una decina di militari che si fermarono alle sue spalle. Howard sorrise, le iridi brillarono e incrociò le braccia.  
"Voglio risolverla amichevolmente. Ci sono fin troppe armi che potrebbero capitare da queste parti".  
Steve saltò giù dal braccio muscoloso di Cage, masticò rumorosamente e mise le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. Avanzò e ghignò, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"Se vuoi convincere i miei ragazzi, devi sganciare i verdoni. Non far vedere un paio di soldati, non a me comunque" disse.  
Fece l'occhiolino a Howard. Howard sorrise malizioso, si sporse in avanti e avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio di Steve; socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Sono a tua disposizione, dolcezza. Io, i miei soldi e perfino i miei soldati" sussurrò.  
Steve gli ticchettò sul basso ventre e ridacchiò. Si sentirono Bucky e Luck ringhiare, da dietro le macchine tutt'intorno si sentirono delle pistole caricate.  
"Cosa mi proponi?" domandò.  
Howard sogghignò, gli avvicinò una mano al fianco e gli sfiorò il sedere con la punta delle dita; socchiudendo gli occhi brillanti di riflessi castano scuro.  
"Cosa vuoi, _lolly_?" chiese di rimando.  
Steve socchiuse gli occhi azzurri.  
"Prima dimmi cosa vuoi dalla mia gang, poi magari vederti nel parco a mezzanotte" soffiò.  
Indietreggiò, raggiunse una motocicletta e si sedette sul sellino. Accavallò le gambe e sporse il bacino in fuori. Howard schioccò le dita, i soldati fecero il saluto e si voltarono uscendo a passo di marcia; i loro passi rimbombarono. Howard sorrise, si leccò le labbra.  
"Voglio che facciate delle consegne per me, dove vi dirò io. Niente domande e il guadagno di metà di ogni cassa consegnata resta a voi" disse.  
Accentuò il sorriso, piegò il capo di lato.  
"Se fate domande, invece, solo un terzo".  
Steve alzò il sedile della moto, ne tirò fuori un fumetto in bianco e nero, aprendolo.  
"Nessuna domanda" ribatté.  
Lucke sbatté a terra la catena e Bucky pestò la sigaretta sotto il piede.  
"Siamo professionisti, noi" sibilò.  
Howard osservò Steve aprire il fumetto, si leccò le labbra e piegò il capo di lato.  
"Allora, ti aspetto a mezzanotte, lolly" disse, suadente.  
Guardò gli altri due, inarcò un sopracciglio, batté le palpebre sporgendo le labbra.  
"Per il primo carico".  
  


  
  
  
  
Cap.2 Incontro di mezzanotte  
  
Steve masticò rumorosamente la masticante e incrociò le braccia. GuardòHoward uscire dalla macchina, la luce della luna si rifletteva sullacarrozzeria nera.  
"Mezzanotte precisa, sei puntuale riccastro" sussurrò seducente.  
Howard strinse le labbra, avanzò e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Sembrava allettante venire qui ...”.  
Lanciò un'occhiata alla macchina, si morse il labbro e tornò a guardareil biondo.  
“... Da solo, ovviamente”.  
Steve si tolse la masticante dalla bocca, la lasciò cadere per terra e lapestò sotto la scarpa.  
"Vuoi finire di parlare di lavoro o prima il piacere?" domandò.  
Si sporse in avanti e fece l'occhiolino. Howard si slacciò la cravatta,deglutì sentendo il sudore aderire alla pelle.  
“Prima il dovere, temo”.  
Si slacciò la giacca, socchiuse gli occhi scuri. Lanciò un'altraocchiata alla macchina, inspirò e si tolse la giacca.  
“Se si attende, il piacere aumenta” sibilò.  
Steve schioccò le dita. Bucky lo raggiunse correndo con la schiena bassa ela mano sulla fascia del fucile che teneva sulle spalle.  
"La zona è libera, il riccastro non ha portato i suoi scagnozzisoldatini e non ci sono piedipiatti" sussurrò.  
Steve annuì. Luck uscì da dietro una serie di cespugli e alberi con deiragazzini e si diressero verso la macchina.  
"Dove sono le casse?" domandò il gigante nero.  
Stringeva in una mano una catena e Bucky mise la mano sulla fondina dellapistola. Howard strinse i pugni assottigliando le labbra.  
“Non molto leale da parte tua farmi venire da solo e portarti metà banda”si lamentò.  
Indicò verso la macchina, sorrise amichevole.  
“Fortunatamente, non sono un tipo che porta rancore”.  
Piegò il capo socchiudendo gli occhi scuri.  
“Visto che sai che la zona è sicura, vieni a vedere”.  
Steve si tolse un chupa-chupa dalla tasca del gilet in broccato.  
"Il carico consiste in casse numerose e pesanti. I miei ragazzi sonoqui solo per trasportarle" ribatté secco.  
Succhiò rumorosamente, sporcandosi le labbra rosa con una strisciazuccherina. Howard raggiunse il bagagliaio, guardò attraverso il vetroposteriore notando una chioma castana. Ringhiò, diede un forte colpo allamacchina e la chioma all'interno sparì. Howard annuì, tirò su ilbagagliaio.  
“Prego, fai pure caricare il tutto”.  
Steve batté le mani facendo schioccare la lingua ed i suoi uominiiniziarono a svuotare le case dalla macchina, caricandole sopra le loromotociclette.  
"Suppongo che il carico si sia ridotto perché è la prima volta e vuoivedere se ti puoi fidare di no, ma sappi che vogliamo la stessa grana checi sarebbe spettata se fosse stato tutto il carico".  
Howard allargò le braccia con un sorriso.  
“Tu non ti sei fidato di me, e io di te. Quando saprò che queste sono stateconsegnate, avrete metà dei soldi e io resto del carico. Quando tutto saràfinito, avrete l'altra metà e il nostro accordo sarà concluso” disse.

  
  
  
  
Cap.3 Sensual  
  
  


"Anche se sei stato di parola sul pagamento, non sei stato sincero sul fatto che sei venuto da solo" disse Steve. Accavallò le gambe e si sedette su una cassa vuota, giocherellò con il bastoncino del chupa-chupa consumato.

"Ho visto una chioma castana nella tua macchina. Il maggiordomo?" domandò.

Accavallò le gambe e assottigliò gli occhi.

Howard incrociò le braccia stringendo le labbra, distolse lo sguardo e si leccò le labbra.

"Il maggiordomo mi aspetta con la macchina poco lontano" rispose.

Gli osservò le gambe accavallate, schiuse le labbra grattandosi i baffetti.

"Due macchine? Spero che questo non significhi che vuoi darmi buca con l'altra metà del carico" sibilò Rogers.

Howard si passò le mani tra i capelli e sogghignò allargando le braccia, si mosse sul posto in tondo scuotendo il capo.

"Pensavo fosse più saggio non andare e venire con la stessa macchina, nel caso qualcosa fosse andato storto".

Steve si rialzò in piedi e raggiunse la propria motocicletta. Il vento smuoveva la polvere che copriva le strade e un giornale ondeggiò facendo rumore, volando sotto la luce di un lampione.

"Aspettando il resto del carico, visto che i miei uomini non sono vicinissimi, ti va di divertirti?" domandò. Si tolse un accendino dalla tasca, si sedette a cavalcioni sulla moto ed iniziò a far scattare l'accendino.

Howard lo raggiunse, lo guardò dall'alto in basso e sorrise suadente socchiudendo gli occhi scuri.

"Ho infranto la regola e vengo premiato?", chiese, "mi meraviglio che la tua gang funzioni".

Steve si accese una sigaretta e gliela premette sulla mano, ridacchiando.

"Tirami una fregatura e ti ritroverai senza testa" ringhiò.

Howard piegò il capo all'indietro sentendo la pelle bruciare, si morse la lingua e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Quindi non credi sia un poliziotto" sussurrò, roco.

Steve si portò la sigaretta alle labbra rosee e aspirò, espirando dal naso.

"I poliziotti mi avrebbero arrestato perché mi faccio trom**re dagli uomini e da lì mi avrebbero obbligato a parlare sul resto" rispose. Il fumo gli uscì dalle narici.

Howard gli sfiorò la guancia liscia con la mano avvicinandosi maggiormente, socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

"Posso dirtelo, se davvero ti interessa".

Steve si tolse la sigaretta dalle labbra, abbassandola, espirandogli del fumo in viso.

"Dirmi cosa?" domandò roco.

Howard socchiuse gli occhi sentendoli arrossarsi, aderì a lui e deglutì sentendo la gola secca.

"Cosa nascondo" sussurrò.

Gli poggiò una mano sulla coscia e la carezzò con movimenti circolari.

"Sei un premio che va meritato".

Steve si piegò all'indietro, aprendo di più le gambe e gli avvicinò quella che gli stava accarezzando.

"Perché no, così magari ti dico qualcosa anche io" soffiò.

Howard si leccò le labbra deglutendo a vuoto, si passò le mani sui capelli e gli strinse i fianchi con forza fino ad arrossare la pelle chiara.

"Da cosa cominciamo, diavoletto tentatore?" sussurrò.

Steve appoggiò le mani sulla moto e si sollevò su di esse, con le gambe gli strinse i fianchi, strofinando l'inguine contro l'altro.

"Dimmi tutto" mugolò con voce roca.

Howard gemette piano, lo avvicinò a sé con uno scatto e gli leccò le labbra sentendo il sapore di nicotina.

"In macchina c'è il mio fratellino" sussurrò.

Steve lo baciò, approfondì il bacio fino ad arrossarsi le labbra, affondò la sua lingua nella bocca dell'altro mugolando ripetutamente di piacere. Iniziò a strusciarsi all'altro, facendo ondeggiare la motocicletta e dimenò freneticamente il bacino.

Howard gemette, si strusciò su di lui con foga sentendo i pantaloni stringere e gli passò le mani sui fianchi, si scostò e ansimò.

"L'idea di una cosa a tre ti eccita?" scherzò.

Steve scrollò le spalle, un rivolo di sudore gli scendeva dalle labbra sottili.

"Dipende da com'è il fratellino". Lo stuzzicò.

Howard gli leccò il rivolo di sudore, gli infilò le mani nei pantaloni e mugolò.

"Un pazzo" grugnì.

Si agitò sul posto strofinandosi ripetutamente contro Steve.

"Un povero idiota che deve essere trasportato da un posto all'altro, lo tengo solo per pubblicità".

Steve si scese i pantaloni, gli prese la mano infilandosela nei boxer e gliela strinse fino a fargliela scricchiolare, aiutandolo a massaggiarlo.

"Così m'incuriosisci" sibilò.

Howard gemette, si tese verso di lui con tutto il corpo e gettò il capo all'indietro.

"Cosa ... cosa vuoi sapere?" chiese, annaspando.

"C'è una fregatura o lo posso conoscere?" gli domandò all'orecchio. Glielo mordicchiò, mentre il sudore iniziava a scendergli lungo il collo pallido.

Howard ansimò, mugolò spingendosi verso di lui con il bacino e socchiuse gli occhi liquidi.

"Quello che vuoi".

Steve gli mordicchiò il labbro, iniziando a sfilarsi il resto dei vestiti.

Cap.4 L'incontro con Tony Stark

Steven si era infilato in macchina, indossava solo dei boxer.

"Tu saresti il fratellino?" chiese. La sua bocca puzzava di nicotina, ma con un retrogusto dolciastro.

Tony sollevò gli occhi verso di lui, sulle ginocchia teneva un robot di metallo, viti e pezzi meccanici erano sparsi sotto al sedile.

"Tu saresti il gangstar".

Steve scrollò le spalle.

"Sono uno che vuole occuparsi dei suoi ragazzi" disse, mordicchiandosi l'indice.

< Allora tra i due è lui il più intelligente, ma il fratellone non vuole perdere il primato > rifletté

Tony si chinò, raccolse dei bulloni e riprese a unire fili, con le dita sporche d'olio nero.

"Non fargli notare di essere un tipo sveglio. Potrebbe detrartelo dalla paga".

Lanciò uno sguardo di sottecchi al giovane accanto a lui.

< Si vede subito che è uno abituato a capire gli altri e ad usare quello che capisce. I tipi che Howard adora avere legati ad un letto > pensò.

Steve appoggiò il viso sulla mano, guardandolo con sguardo intenso, le sue iridi azzurre avevano dei riflessi che tendevano al blu. Le sue labbra sottili si erano arrossate, i suoi capelli biondo grano gli ricadevano scomposti sul viso accaldato. Sulle spalle pallide aveva delle efelidi, su tutto il corpo segni di morsi e succhiotti. I suoi glutei sodi erano stretti da dei boxer verde scuro.

"Tranquillo, per me il più sveglio è chi paga" soffiò.

Tony tornò a guardare il suo robot, osservando cavi a cui stava lavorando.

"Allora dovresti essere lì a sedurlo".

Steve si tolse una morbida ciocca dal viso con un movimento lento.

"Si stava riposando un po'" rispose.

< Voglio capire perché non è venuto da solo nonostante fosse nelle regole > pensò.

Tony mugugnò, tirò fuori un cacciavite lungo un indice e prese a svitare delle piccole viti.

"Se vuoi sapere perché sono qui, è per la qualità delle armi. E perché sono il migliore".

Steve socchiuse gli occhi e si tirò indietro, appoggiandosi alla portiera.

"Che fai? Leggi nel pensiero o tiri a indovinare?" chiese. Si mise le mani sulle cosce definite.

Tony scrollò le spalle, tolse tutte le viti aprendo uno sportellino con dei tasti e si mise a digitare.

"Rispondo alle domande scontate. 'Chi è?', 'Perché Howard lo porta con sé?', 'Perché dovrei mantenere gli accordi se Howard non lo fa?'. Cose così".

Steven ridacchiò e alzò le sopracciglia.

"Quale sarebbe la successiva?" chiese con tono curioso.

Tony digitava sui tasti, gli occhi fissi sul robottino che emetteva lievi bip ad ogni comando.

"Quella che hai appena fatto. E per inciso non prevedo il futuro, solo le probabilità. E se dai a Howard quello che vuole fingendo io non esista, lui ti darà quello che vuoi, fingendo lo stesso".

Steve si massaggiò il collo.

"Sei complicato per me" ammise. Aprì la portiera. "Però sei interessante. Sembri uscito da un fumetto". Fece scivolare le gambe fuori e appoggiò i piedi nudi per terra.

< Sembra seccato dalla mia presenza. Che peccato, tipi così di solito non s'incontrano >.

Tony sollevò lo sguardo dal robottino, si sporse e gli prese il polso. Sollevò il capo, con un mezzo sorriso.

"Scusa. Le persone non capiscono che io non so come si fa a non andare in giro come se possedessi ogni posto in cui vado".

Gli fece un cenno con il capo verso l'interno della macchina.

"Resta e chiedi. Sono un amante del multitasking".

Steve avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare, mentre vedeva il suo riflesso negli occhi color nocciola dell'altro, dai riflessi dorati.

"Dipende. Cosa ne pensi dei disegnatori?" chiese.

Tony sorrise, guardandolo negli occhi, con le ciglia che fremevano.

"Li adoro".

Steve gattonò avvicinandoglisi: "Allora abbiamo qualcosa di cui parlare".

Cap.5 Compromesso

Steven si avvicinò alla grande vetrata e vi poggiò la mano, osservando lo strapiombo con il mare sottostante.

"Questi posto non sembra vero" sussurrò.

Howard sogghignò, avvicinandosi a lui.

"Naturalmente. È il mio regno fatato".

Tony roteò gli occhi, sedendosi sul divano che occupava metà del soggiorno dietro di loro.

"Che ho costruito io".

Rogers si appoggiò la mano sul fianco.

" _Stark kingdom_?" lo rinominò.

Howard annuì, allargò teatrale le braccia.

"Tutto quello che vedi oltre queste finestre, è mio" disse.

Tony buttò le gambe sul bracciolo del divano, un robot fece capolino dal corridoio trasportando un cartone di pizza.

"Costruito con i soldi che guadagno io".

Howard gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.

"La finisci?".

Steven si nascose il viso con la mano e ridacchiò.

"Sono convinto che entrambi portiate cose utili".

< Non so quanto questa lotteria della fortuna durerà.

Devo approfittarne al massimo per i miei ragazzi >.

Howard sogghignò, gli avvolse un fianco con il braccio.

"Oh, mio fratello è un incredibile ingenuo. Se non ci fossi io, venderebbe armi a chiunque pensando che le usino solo per difendersi".

Tony morse una fetta di pizza, con un sopracciglio inarcato.

"Io almeno non penso che Teddy Boy sia davvero interessato a noi".

Steven si appoggiò al vetro con la schiena.

"Io sono una merce con scadenza non molto rara.

Però non dipingo con tutti, da parte mia l'interesse per il vostro regno c'è tutto".

Howard gli passò le mani sui fianchi, scendendo fino al fondoschiena.

"Se vuoi le chiavi del mio regno, dovrai guadagnartele, baby".

Tony ingoiò la pizza, scosse il capo.

"Mio Dio, prendetevi una stanza".

Howard lo guardò, sogghignando.

"Vieni anche tu, fratellino. _Stevvy_ potrebbe insegnarti qualche trucchetto".

"Sarebbe il minimo per quelle chiavi" disse Steve, piegandosi in avanti.

< Un posto così lo vorrei dare a tutti quei ragazzi che si ritrovano in mano a quei maledetti sfruttatori delle altre gang >.

Guardò la grande radio di legno modificata accanto a un morbido divanetto bianco.

Tony sventolò l'ennesima fetta di pizza in aria.

"Lo fa per i suoi ragazzi, Howard. È sfruttamento".

Howard sbuffò, si scostò da Steve e raggiunse il fratello.

"Senti, io mi divertirò con lui che tu ci sia o no. Vuoi continuare a borbottare, o ti unisci a noi?".

Steve si mordicchiò il labbro.

Giocherellando col ciuffo disse: "Non potete proprio stare senza litigare?'.

Tony rise.

"No, siamo geneticamente programmati per non andare d'accordo".

Howard sbuffò, divertito.

"Gli Stark non hanno mai due figli. Noi siamo un caso unico".

"Suppongo sia unico anche il suo fingersi interessato allo sfruttamento delle persone" insinuò Steve.

Howard rise, raggiunse Steve e gli carezzò un fianco.

"Oh, no, gli interessa davvero: è quella la parte peggiore. Per fortuna ci sono io a fargli godere la vita".

Tony sospirò sconsolato, si mise in piedi e li raggiunse.

"Basta tu sappia che ci toccherà ospitare tutte le gang di Brooklyn e dintorni" disse.

Steven raggiunse Tony e lo baciò.

"Non oserei tanto".

Tony sogghignò, gli poggiò un leggero bacio sulle labbra.

"Io scommetto di sì".

Howard roteò gli occhi, con un ghigno.

"E se deve essere, che sia" disse.


End file.
